No Words Needed
by FootballFanatic13
Summary: Seattle QB Russell Wilson has just gotten home from Sueprbowl 49 when he's in for a little surprise... from his ex-wife!


No Words Needed

Just a simple and short fanfic here to express some pent up emotions and a bit of smut ;) Russell Wilson is hot hot hot! And I'm still bummed about his divorce from Ashton, they made a really cute couple. With the Super bowl being yesterday, and with its turnout, we're all still reeling. However I couldn't help but think of what Ashton must be feeling, as well as Russell. Thus this fanfic. I'm new to Wattpad but not to fanfiction, however this is my first new story is 3 or so years so be nice and send some love my way! Hope y'all enjoy.

Just a simple fanfic here to express some pent up emotions and a bit of smut ;) The game Sunday was unbelievable and I think we're all still reeling.

He was tired and beaten down. Having lost in Arizona, he put the blame on himself. He should have thrown it higher he thought to himself over and over again. No one saw Malcom Butler coming. No one could have predicted the outcome. They had been so close. Only a yard away. Three feet. 36 inches. And yet they just couldn't do it.

After the game and after a few quick interviews, everyone headed back to their hotel rooms, but he had caught the earliest flight out possible. Now it was close to 3 am and the taxi was pulling up to his home. The home he had once shared with Ashton, now dark and dim.

He paid the taxi driver and struggled with his bags as he walked up the drive. From the door he could see a dimly lit light coming from within his home. "That's odd. I don't remember leaving any lights on. "He thought to himself as he jammed the key into its socket and pulled opened the door. Once he got inside and closed the door, he turned around and was in for the surprise of a lifetime.

"Ashton? What are you doing here?" He asked startled as his ex-wife sat on the coach.

She smiled softly from her spot and got up to walk towards him.

"I know you Russ. And I didn't want you to be alone tonight." She spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms quickly found their way around her waist. Even after so long apart, it still felt so natural to him. Like an instinct he just couldn't control.

"I... We aren't...How you did... I cost us the game." He said sadly as he dropped his head onto her shoulders and a few tears made their way down his face. "I let my dad down." he said as his voice broke into a sob just as the mere words left his mouth.

"No, no, no, baby you didn't. You played a great game. No one could have predicted it was going to end like it did. You played great baby. Your dad would be so proud." She cooed in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Look at me." She ordered as she hooked a finger under his chin to force him to look up at her.

"Your dad would be so proud of the man you've become and of the game you played today. Do you hear me?" She said in a firm voice looking straight at him, their eyes piercing once another's. He nodded meekly as a response.

"Come on, it's been a long day and I know your worn out. Let's go to bed." She said as she walked him up the stairs and into the bedroom they once shared.

No words were needed as she helped him out of his clothes and into a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt. She tucked him into bed and got in on the other side. Wrapping her arms around him, he snuggled into her. Soon he was out, and she wiped away the drying tears.

"I'm so proud of you Russ." She said as she kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep. 

It was a little past 6 am now but thanks to the Seattle rain, it was still dark out. She was cold and felt blindly around her for her heat source. "Russ?" She called out, but when there was no reply she stumbled out of bed, and down the stairs.

Everything was pitch dark except for the glare of the TV that was set to ESPN on a program that was still reviewing the Super Bowl. Shouting nasty things about Russ, his coach, and their team. Russell sat with his laptop open, re-watching the last play over and over again while listening to the TV slaughter him.

"Oh Russ" she said as she began making her way to him and he surprised her as he got up from his seat as to walk towards her.

"Stop torturing yourself." She said as they were mere inches apart now and their eyes met. Brown met green. Green met brown. His big brown doe eyes that she loved so much were now bloodshot and filled with tears.

Right then, he slammed her onto the nearest wall and kissed her fiercely. His large hands were gripping her hips so hard she was sure they'd bruise tomorrow. His lips devoured hers as she struggled for air. When he finally pulled away, she was gasping for breath when his hand reached across her nightgown and ripped it off. She gasped as her dress was being pulled off and shivered as the cool air encompassed her. He massaged her breasts and kissed his way down.

Russell used the moment of surprise and slid down to his knees spreading her legs apart. He then pulled her down so that she was sitting on his face. All she could do was moan as his hot tongue made long sweeps against her. He stuck his tongue in and out of her crevice. Sucking on her clit and biting down as she cried out pleasure.

He then pulled them both up and quickly thrusted into her. Fast, hard and deep until she was writhing against him. He was so deep she could feel him in her stomach. His thrust became sloppy and frantic as he panted above her. Sensing that he was on the edge he quickened his thrusts and moved his hand down to pinch her clit. She screamed as she clamped down on him and came hard. He followed soon after, spilling stream after stream of cum into her.

With a hand around the small of her back, and another around her knees, he pulled her up and threw her over his shoulders to carry her away. Shocked and surprised from the motion and the rush of endorphins she giggled as he carried her up the stairs. After he dropped her on the bed, he jumped on as well, both full on laughing now. He took her hand in his as they both laid in bed, laughter slowly dying down as they both caught their breathes. He turned to her and leaned his forehead onto hers and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Ash" he said huskily so quiet that no one else but her would have been able to hear.

They stayed in their entwinement in bed. Hands held, legs twisted, foreheads connecting. She knew he needed this. She knew he was angry and frustrated and needed an outlet. This was why she had come tonight. She knew.


End file.
